


The New Bitch

by Juleviathan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Chastity Device, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Pet Play, Power Play, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Sounding, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juleviathan/pseuds/Juleviathan
Summary: Clarence has always had a fantasy about being the bitch to a bunch of dogs. After meeting Mistress Klara and her pack of three full-time pet-playing partners, he plays out his fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a set up scene and an aftercare scene sandwiching the smut, making it very obvious that this is 100% consensual. However, there is a moment in the scene with a nonconsensual element. This moment is all part of the fantasy and is not actually nonconsensual.  
> Also, I have not beta'd this yet! I'll go through it eventually, I just want some more content up.

“You know I have to ask you one more time,” Klara said to the man standing before her in her bathroom. Klara was a small, pale woman with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. She usually wore white dresses and cute floral accessories. “Are you ready?” She asked with a sweet smile.

Clarence, the man before her, was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants. He was nineteen years old and just coming into his age of experimentation and kink. He’d found Mistress Klara at a BDSM club he frequented, and after coming to know her and her little family unit, they’d planned out a scene for him. He looked very different from her, with green-blue eyes and dark brown hair that fell just past his ears. “I’m ready,” he said with a slightly jittery smile. “Is it okay to feel nervous?”

“As long as it’s not unbearable. The scene starts when we leave this room. Remember your safeword?” Klara never stopped mentioning it. She wanted Clarence to be used to saying it. Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, if something became too scary subs could forget their word. 

“Rabbit food,” Clarence laughed, remembering the circumstances that he’d come up with it. He learned a hard lesson that day about Mistress Klara’s food preferences. Absolutely, under no circumstances, should he bring her rabbit food. 

“Good boy,” Klara purred. She stepped into his personal space and pushed his grey sweatpants down, leaving him naked and already slightly hard. He only wore a pair of knee pads to protect him. She put her hands on his shoulders to turn him, then tapped the plug stuck firmly into his ass. “You wore this all morning just like I asked, didn’t you?”

“Mm-hmm,” Clarence said as a blush began to take his cheeks. Although he’d done things with Mistress Klara before and she had seen him naked and needy, it was still so embarrassing to undress in front of her. Experienced subs could do it so easily. He was especially embarrassed because of his anatomy. He had both a vagina and a penis.

“Good boy,” Klara repeated before turning Clarence again and pushing him down to his knees. She grabbed a collar from the vanity and looped it snugly around his neck, then clipped a leash to it. She opened the door of the bathroom and led him out into the main area of her house, where her three live-in pets were playing. 

Mistress Klara liked to have a pack of subs, typically two to four. She had three at the moment, two men and one woman. They lived with her full time, and with her high-paying job she took care of all their needs. She had a type, too. She liked them big. One of her men was an ex-firefighter, the other just liked to be buff. The woman was an ex-bodybuilder, but kept herself in shape for her Mistress’ tastes. 

In her house, most of the time, they were her dogs. They even had assigned pet names and breeds. Her male Doberman was named Yuri, and he was a rescue. The scars on his body seemed to indicate he’d been in some kind of accident. Her male Pit Bull was named Clint, and he was purebred. Her female German Shepherd, Jazz, had been given to her by a friend who didn’t have space for her. 

They were all fiercely loyal to their Mistress and she trained them into near perfect obedience. Today, they were part of Clarence’s scene. Clarence was now a chocolate labrador named Flynn. He was slipping into his petspace, which was new but quickly becoming comfortable. As soon as he came into the room, all three bigger dogs took notice and bounded over to sniff him. Of course, all three went for his loins at first, and he whined and spread his legs to make it easier for them. He felt a hot tongue at his slick entrance and gasped. He had no idea who it was. He could feel hot breath against his cock and he knew he was hard and dripping by now. 

“Not yet, guys,” Klara laughed, letting them sniff the new bitch. “You can play with him after I make him ready. Yuri, Clint, Jazz, back!” she used a command in French. Using a foreign language to train her dogs made the feeling more authentic for them during training. Obediently, all three immediately pulled away and sat back to look at her expectantly. 

“Good boys, good girl,” Klara praised as she tugged Flynn’s leash. She brought him into a room she usually called the punishment room, but Flynn was here for a different experience. In the room, there was a chair similar to what one would find in a medical practice, but it was red and black and enhanced with straps. She patted the chair and coaxed Flynn up onto it, then strapped him down by his wrists, ankles, and hips. 

Flynn’s stomach was filled with butterflies. This was the most intense scene he’d ever tried, and though he’d worked his way up, he was still nervous. He didn’t want to safeword out. He wanted to get to the end without breaking the tone. But, he didn’t know if he could take it. Somehow, though, being alone with Mistress Klara was calming him. She’d designed this scene so artfully as a master of the submissive mind. She knew how to pace him out.

“Bitches don’t need hard cocks,” Mistress Klara said as she slapped his cock with the bag of her hand gently, making Flynn jump. She reached over to her side table where she’d laid out the things she needed for the scene. Her hand came back with a damp rag. Flynn didn’t know what she was going to do to him, but she knew his kinks and his limits and he’d grown to trust her. When the cloth touched his cock, though, he yelped. It was freezing.

Klara wrapped his cock up in the cloth and left him there, shivering and jerking as his hard on went down suddenly and painfully. “Good boy,” she said soothingly as she slid a hand up his chest. “That’s it…” She said as he started to relax. When he’d flagged, she pulled the cloth away and replaced it with a metal cock cage which fit snugly over his flaccid member. 

Next, she grabbed a pair of nipple rings from the table. Clarence’s nipples were already pierced, but these rings were new and bound to be a little uncomfortable at first. They were thicker and heavier, with cute dangling rings and bells that would make noise when he moved. She carefully fit them into his nipples, then tugged playfully. “You’re starting to look so cute, Flynn,” she praised.

Flynn was panting and whimpering. He strained in his bonds helplessly while she manipulated his body. His cock was already starting to get hard again and was pressing painfully up against the bars of its prison. The new rings provided an ever-present feeling of tightness on his chest. The bells, in particular, provided the kind of humiliating feeling that he chased. 

Next came the sounding rod. Klara pulled a thin, sterile rod out of a sealed package and lubed it thoroughly, right where Flynn could see her. She knew he loved this, but he liked to be warned. She could hear him whining and squirming just at the sight of it. She poised it over his cock and waited for him to breathe in, then out slowly. On his exhale, she slid it inside slowly and smoothly. Whenever he gasped or inhaled, she stopped.

It was in this way that she let it slide steadily deeper. Flynn tried his best to breathe evenly, and the feeling of being in control of the pace as the sound invaded his cock always threw him over the edge and into whatever subspace Klara wanted him in. He whined wordlessly on each breath out as it slid deeper and deeper. Finally, it touched something deep inside him that felt so good that it sent an electric-like feeling into the soles of his feet and up to his stomach. 

“Good boy,” Klara whispered as she began to twist the implement slowly between her fingers, dragging it across the delicate tissue inside him. She pulled it up, then let it drop down on its own. Flynn was gasping and panting and straining against his straps as Klara fucked him slowly with the stainless steel wand. He found it so incredible that something so small, moving so slowly, could take his breath away like this. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Klara finally removed the sound. She picked up another sterile package. This one had another sound, but it was only two inches long and hollow. She lubed it up, too, then slowly pushed it into Flynn on an exhale. It slid in faster than the first. She stopped it before it went too far and clipped it into the cock cage, keeping it firmly stuck inside him. Now he could move around without worrying about hurting himself. “There,” she purred. “All done, my pretty little bitch.” 

She unstrapped him from the table and helped him back down to the floor. She didn’t leash him again, and instead simply opened the door. To Flynn’s horror and surprise, all three dogs were waiting just outside for him. They didn’t dare pass the threshold of the door, though. 

Flynn shuddered and whined. He was so wet he could feel it on the insides of his thighs. Now he had to deliberately give himself over to these dogs that were much bigger than him, knowing what they were going to do to him. He looked down between their legs and gulped. Even the woman was wearing a strap on, and the other two looked hard as a rock. 

“Go on,” Klara said with an encouraging push on his ass. “My guard dogs have been waiting for a good bitch to fuck. It’s your job to take their cocks, so get to it.”

Flynn crawled forward and out of the room, surrendering himself to the invasive sniffing and licking from the other three dogs. Every time he moved, the rings on his nipples jingled slightly. It was so perfectly embarrassing. One of the men went for his neck and growled, demanding submission from him. He whined and spread his legs in response. 

“Have fun, guys,” Klara said as she closed the door of the punishment room and started to leave.

Clarence knew it was part of the scene for Klara to leave him at the mercy of the other dogs, but Flynn, his petspace persona, was horrified to be without the human. He whined and tried to crawl after her, but was stopped when Clint mounted him and started to hump him, looking for someplace to push inside. As Klara disappeared around a corner, Clint’s cock found its mark and thrust inside quickly and easily. Without giving Flynn time to adjust, he started to fuck him hard and fast.

Flynn cried out and submitted, going still while the bigger dog bred him. He was just a bitch to these three. They seemed to know he was only there to serve and satisfy them. Jazz, the female, pushed her head underneath his chest to sniff and lick at one of his nipple rings. She growled and took it between her teeth, then tugged playfully.

Flynn yipped and tried to move towards her to lessen the feeling of tugging, but Clint growled and pulled him back. He was completely helpless. They could do anything they wanted to him, and all he could do was take it. Even if he tried to fight them, he would lose. He was so small and they could overpower him and take what they wanted from him easily.

Yuri, the last male, was done sniffing around Flynn and instead came to sit in front of him with his cock aimed up at his face. He pawed his head and growled, making his demands clear.

Flynn, despite the merciless fucking he was experiencing, eagerly lowered himself down onto the other cock. He pushed as much of it as he could into his mouth, thinking only of serving the other dog. He choked, then pulled back before trying again. He was deep in petspace now, where he would do anything to give pleasure even at the cost of his own comfort.

Clint’s thrusts eventually grew uneven and erratic, and he let out a howling moan as he came. He held the position for a few moments, letting all of his seed pump inside the bitch before he pulled away. He went to lay on his blanket, feeling sated.

Jazz wasted no time replacing the other dog, and quickly mounted Flynn again. She was more accurate with her silicon dick, and it found its mark on the first try. Flynn wasn’t expecting it, and he screamed around Yuri’s cock. It felt so good to be fucked again, but his arms and legs were getting tired. He thought he could hold himself up for now, but if there was a third round, he was going to try to get on his back before they could fuck him again. 

He sucked Yuri’s fat cock until he heard and felt him shudder, then his salty cum shot into his mouth. He didn’t manage to swallow it entirely, so he came off his cock with some cum still coating his lips and dripping down his chin. He moaned helplessly as Jazz continued to fuck him. When she moaned suddenly and pushed inside him all the way, he could feel her thighs trembling. He could also feel a slight vibration. He was glad to know she had been pleasuring herself while fucking him, and he let out a happy moan as he licked the remaining cum from his lips. 

The nervousness was completely gone now, replaced only with the worry that he wouldn’t have the stamina to sate them all. After Jazz left him, he laid down on the floor to catch his breath. His eyes were watery, there was drool around his mouth, and he could feel a slick, sticky substance all the way from his loin to his knees. He felt like a slut and it was so completely wonderful.

Yuri came around to sniff at Flynn’s cock and the bitch happily turned onto his back and spread out for him. Yuri leaned down to lick his dripping opening with insistent motions, as if trying to eat all the cum out from inside him.

Flynn whined and squirmed, feeling his muscles tense up. He didn’t know if it was even possible for him to cum like this. That was all part of this experiment. He hadn’t masturbated in three days in preparation. Could he cum without getting hard?

While Yuri was making him whine and jerk on the floor, Clint became interested again. He crawled over, then sniffed at his nipples. He started to bite and tug on one just as Jazz had, eliciting startled shrieks of pleasure from Flynn. Suddenly, all at once, he came. 

His cock, restrained by metal and stuffed with a hollow tube, dribbled a mixture of cum and lube onto his stomach. Yuri and Clint didn’t stop, though. He was moaning so loud he was practically screaming as the dogs kept at their licking and biting, pushing him past his limit and overwhelming him. 

Before he could stop himself, he whimpered and pulled away. He wanted to find Mistress Klara. She would protect him from these big mean dogs who made him feel so strange. He whined and started to crawl in the direction she’d disappeared, but Clint stopped him. 

Clint put himself in his way, then growled and encouraged him to walk back into the room. He pushed him down onto the ground with a combination of head-butting and pawing, then he started to lick his stomach clean of cum.

Flynn was still twitching and pulsing from his orgasm, and even the slightest lick to his sensitive abdomen had him whimpering and squirming away.

This seemed to piss Clint off, and he quickly moved between his legs, pushed him back against the ground, and started to hump him. 

Flynn tried to wiggle away, but as soon as his cock breached him again, he went still. These dogs owned him now, and they were going to breed him every single day for the rest of his life.

That thought became his world for the rest of the day. Mistress Klara came back every now and then at the perfect time to give him a rest and give him water. She pulled his plug to let the dogs get into his ass instead when his other hole became too sore. She made sure they all ate at regular times.

At the end of the scene hours later, Flynn was cuddled up in the middle of all three other dogs. He was sticky and messy and felt so thoroughly fucked. His whole body was sore and he loved it. He took a nap with them, but Klara eventually woke them up to clean them up.

She cleaned the other three dogs first, then brought Flynn out into the backyard. She had a plastic kiddie pool filled with warm water and a hose. She was dressed in shorts and a tanktop, trying her best to bring Flynn’s thoughts out of a sexual context. When he was comfortable in the water, she started to gently clean him off with her hands and a wash cloth.

“Are you ready to speak yet?” She asked softly.

Flynn, rather Clarence, knew the scene was coming to an end. It was hard to come back to reality after going so far down the rabbit hole. The nap had helped, but after waking up to the smell of sex and the feeling of sticky skin, he was right back in petspace again. He shook his head to her question. 

“Can you nod and shake your head to some questions?”

Clarence thought for a moment, then nodded. 

“Did you have a good time?”

Clarence let out a soft laugh and nodded.

Klara carefully removed his nipple rings, then the cock ring and sound. Last to go was the collar. All of it went into a bucket where he wouldn’t see them anymore. “I’m so glad,” she said softly. “They all did, too.” She’d already had a chance to talk to each of them. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Clarence tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat. After clearing it, he tried again. “What are you having?” He was shocked to hear just how raspy he’d become. Sucking dick and screaming could do that to a voice, apparently.

“Chinese,” Klara said with a grin. “You can pick whatever you want.”

“Okay,” Clarence rasped. “Thank you…”

“Mm-hmm… Anytime,” Klara said as she gently handed him a washcloth. Now that he was coming out of it, it was time for him to clean himself to get back into his humanspace, as she liked to call it. 

“Can we… Do this again?”

“That’s why I said anytime, silly,” Klara said in a sing-song voice. “And maybe I’ll participate?”

Clarence nodded with a smile. He wondered if maybe one day, despite being small, he might be considered a member of her pack.


End file.
